The prior art includes various fuel injection valve arrangements wherein a guide member is provided to align a valve needle with a valve seat. Typically, the valve needle extends through a central guide opening in the guide member such that the guide member engages the valve needle and restrains it from radial motion as the needle moves axially. As a result, the needle and guide member are subject to friction and wear as the needle slides against the guide member.